


Joyous Celebration

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Weiss finds her faunus girlfriend, Ruby, in the bathroom, scared and takes the time to console her.





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss walked around the party that her family was hosting at her manor to celebrate Ruby proposing to her and the two lovebirds getting engaged. She was busy looking for her tailed fiance, but was having no luck in finding her, though it usually wasn’t hard to find a crimsonette with wolf ears on the top of her head, whether she was in public or not. Finally, she spotted the silver-eyed faunus’s older sister, Yang. “Oh thank god. Yang, have you seen Ruby anywhere? I’ve been walking around and looking for her for almost ten minutes now. Usually, she’s not hard to find, but I’m getting worried. You know how she gets with big parties like this.”   
  
“Last I saw her, she was in the bathroom on the first floor, catching her breath. I guess it did start to get to her, but she said she was alright and didn’t need her big sister helping her feel better. She might feel worried about disappointing you.” The blonde shrugged and smiled as she held a tall glass of whine, her lilac eyes scanning over the room to see if there was anyone she wanted to try and take to bed with her. “I’d go try there. If she’s not there, try your room. Congrats on getting engaged, by the way. I’m gonna see if I can go snag your sister or mom. They both look pretty lonely today. Maybe I can fix that.~”   
  
The young heiress shuddered at the thought of her teammate fucking both her mother and sister, knowing that Yang was very adventurous when it came to her sexual habits, but it was still something she preferred to keep out of her mind. “Alright, Yang. I’ll check the bathroom. And… Please don’t talk about them like that. They are my family after all.” The white-haired girl sighed and nodded, giving the blonde a quick hug and making her way to the nearest bathroom to try and find her fiance. Once at the bathroom, the young Schnee slowly opened the door, trying to not run frighten the wolf-faunus. “Ruby….? Are you in here? I’ve been looking for you and haven’t been able to find you.”

 

The young faunus listened to her lover’s words, gasping quietly in one of the stalls and softly pouting, her whines being loud enough to hear from the bathroom doorway. The girl closed her silver eyes as she listened to her fiance's heels clicking against the tile floor in, her ears softly folding against her head in embarrassment and fear. When the stall door opened and Weiss was in front of her, Ruby whimpered and put her head down a bit, feeling horrible for being unable to stay at the party with the Schnee. At least, that was the case until she felt the heiress’s nails gently scratching the top of her head. “Hmm?”

 

“You could’ve called me, you know.” Weiss made sure to keep her tone soft as she spoke to Ruby, knowing that the girl was terrified of large crowds due to her wolf traits. “I would’ve come running as quick as I could to give you a big hug.” The white-haired girl bent down so she was eye-level with her girlfriend, a soft smile coming to her lips as her fingers never stopped scratching. “I love you, Ruby. How many times have I been there for you when you needed it? No matter the fear?”   
  
Ruby looked up at Weiss, clear worry in her eyes as her silver eyes met blue. Though, seeing the other girl’s smile really helped settle her heart a bit, enough for her to feel like she could speak again. “I’m sorry, Weiss… I tried looking for you with Blake, but she decided to split up and find you and… After awhile, being in a crowd without you started to scare me and I felt so alone and-” The faunus was quickly silenced by the feeling of her lover’s lips crashing against her own in a soft but very loving kiss that made her heart melt just a bit, a smile coming to her lips as Weiss pulled away from the kiss. “I didn’t mean to disappear… I just needed to get away from it all.”   
  
“It’s okay, Ruby. I’m not mad at you. After a little bit, I got worried and started looking for you. I mean, you’re my little wolf, aren’t you?~” The young heiress was delighted to see the crimsonette’s lips curl into a genuine smile at the comment, meaning that she was indeed making the girl feel better. “That’s right! You are.~ You’re my sweet wolf that I fell in love with and always want to have beside me in my life. But, what do you say we take some time and just enjoy ourselves here in the bathroom?” The white-haired girl moved her hand from the crimsonette’s head, gently caressing her cheek and letting her nail glide along the faunus’s soft skin before making her way towards the sinks, sitting down on the edge of them. “Come here, sweetie. Let me hold you.”   
  
Without a second thought, or any hesitation whatsoever, the young faunus rushed her way to her girlfriend’s side and wrapped her arms around the heiress’s neck. “I love you so much, Weiss. I don’t know where I’d be without you.” The crimsonette smiled and placed a gentle kiss onto the white-haired girl’s cheek, gently resting her head against the young Schnee’s shoulder. “So… You’re getting married to a faunus of all people. Your mom seemed happy for the short minute I saw her, but I never got to see your dad…” Ruby growled happily as she closed her eyes and rested against Weiss’s body, just enjoying her warmth and presence right here when it was needed most.

 

Weiss shrugged and sighed a bit unhappily about the mention of her father, hating the man while she still enjoyed her mother. “It’s okay, Ruby… You don’t want to meet my father. He wouldn’t appreciate the relationship we have or even that I’m friends with you. But, I don’t care about that. I have you and I’m never letting you go. I’m still surprised you found the money to get a ring in the first place.” The Schnee smiled and gently started rocking herself since the crimsonette was in her lap, gently scratching her back and humming to her. “You mean the world to me, Ruby. I’m very happy with you.”   
  
“Well… Yang helped me save up money for a few months. I hated the work, but I was determined to get a good ring for you…” The crimsonette’s voice wavered slightly as she thought back to the times she worked in a cafe with Yang, running around and giving people coffee and letting them pet her and feel her ears for extra large tips. “And I’m very happy with the one I picked out. I was a bit nervous that you wouldn’t like the ring, but…” The silver-eyed faunus paused as she grabbed her lover’s soft hand and gazed at the heart-shaped ring that was made of dozens of small diamonds, shimmering in the light of the bathroom. “But you put it on before I could even finish asking you to marry me. And it made my heart skip a beat at the sight of your smile as you brought your hand to your face to look at it.” Ruby smiled softly and let out a soft sigh of content, looking up into Weiss’s eyes and planting another kiss on her lips. “Thank you for saying yes, Weiss.”   
  
Weiss only answered the young wolf that was in her lap with another kiss. And then another. And then another, a soft moan leaving her lips each time their lips met in a soft kiss. It didn’t matter to her that the two were in the bathroom, the feeling of the crimsonette in her lap and her soft body gently grinding against her cock was turning her on far faster than she was expecting. After a moment,  the young heiress smiled and gently placed a kiss onto the faunus’s neck, relishing in the soft and pleasured whimper that left the wolf’s lips from the contact. Even has her hand traveled lower and lower down the silver-eyed girl’s body, the young Schnee could feel her cock growing harder and started pressing against her fiance’s plump rear end. “Ruby… I want you… Right here… Right now. Forget the party for now.”

 

Ruby gasped at the feeling of her lover’s rigid member starting to press against her ass, causing her to whine and whimper. “Weiss…. Are you sure…? We’re… We’re in the bathroom… Shouldn’t we go to your bedroom or something?” A soft gasp left the faunus, however, as she felt her fiance’s hand slip into her panties and gently squeeze her plump rear end. “Ah!~ Okay, okay! Needy!~” The wolf-girl growled happily at the feeling of her asscheek being played with for a moment, smiling and licking her lips as she started growing aroused from the other girl’s touch. “Fine! Right here in the bathroom works!~” The crimsonette sighed happily and pushed her lover back against the sink wall, licking her lips and flipping up the girl’s skirt dress just enough to see the heiress’s cock straining against her white panties. “But only because I love you.~”

 

Weiss smiled and gently rubbed the top of her lover’s head, watching the other girl shift her underwear to the side. A soft gasp left the young Schnee’s lips as her thick shaft sprung free from her underwear, gently smacking against the crimsonette’s soft lips. “I love you too, Ruby. But, remember, we have a party to get back to. We’re giving a toast later, remember?~” The white-haired girl groaned out in joy and leaned her head back as she felt the faunus’s soft tongue swirl around the head of her shaft, ignoring every word that just left her lips. Not that she cared as the silver-eyed girl’s lips wrapped around her shaft, taking the first few inches without a problem. It felt like heaven to have her cock be inside Ruby’s mouth, causing the heiress to moan out into the bathroom, slowly forgetting that they were in one.

 

Ruby only smiled and giggled at the sounds that were leaving her partner, wolf ears perking up happily as she relished in the knowledge that she was the one causing them. The girl slowly starting bobbing her head along the blue-eyed girl’s shaft, getting herself lower and lower while being careful not to gag or choke on the shaft she loved playing with so much. After a moment or two, she was finally at the base of her fiance’s shaft, coiling her tongue around the member and earning yet another moan from the girl. She slowly started moving her way back up the shaft, keeping her tongue wrapped around Weiss’s cock. Every movement the crimsonette made was just another that earned her either scratches behind her ear to encourage her to keep going or moans from her partner that just pushed her to do better, which she was more than happy to do as she started dragging her tongue along the underside of the girl’s shaft.

 

Weiss moaned out each and every time her girlfriend’s tongue hit a sensitive spot along her length, causing her to close her eyes and just accept the pleasure that was coursing through her now. Even as Ruby playfully giggled around her member, the young heiress felt every vibration that traveling through her shaft and loved every second of it. “Fuck… It feels like… It’s been forever… Since you’ve done this…” The young Schnee’s words breathlessly left her mouth as she leaned her head back and continued to scratch behind her lover’s ears, silently praising the faunus for doing such a good job. “I don’t think I’ll ever go two weeks without your soft lips wrapped around my cock ever again.~”

 

Ruby smiled and made her way back to the top of Weiss’s shaft, gently starting to kiss the tip a few times. Of course, her lips traveled down the side of her fiance’s shaft, peppering it in kisses and gently smacking her cheek a few times before wrapping them around the side and wrapping her tongue around what she could. “Well, then I guess you’ll just have to make sure to remind me. You know I love the taste of your cock, anyway!~” The crimsonette smiled and got back to work, wrapping her lips around the young Schnee’s cock and giving her a proper blowjob once again. Of course, she quietly moaned from the taste of the other girl’s precum against her tongue.

 

However, everything came to a stop as Weiss gently pulled Ruby’s from around her cock and playfully pushed her against the sink, making sure they could see each other in the mirror in front of them. “Ready, Ruby? I don’t think you’ve ever seen your adorable face when I stuff you full of my cock.~” The young heiress watched her lover’s silver eyes widen a bit in surprise and desire, prodding her tip against the faunus’s entrance without actually penetrating her. Her plan was to tease the young crimsonette until she begged to be filled, knowing full well that when the silver-eyed girl started whimpering she was close to begging to be filled. Luckily, it didn’t take nearly as long as she had expected, looking into the mirror and seeing her lover’s eyes pleading for more than just the teasing, a soft whimper leaving the girl right afterward. “You’ll have to tell me what you want, Ruby.~”

 

The young faunus pouted and whined in slight embarrassment about having to speak up about her desires, still not used to when Weiss liked to tease her yet. “Please… I want… I want you to fill my-” She paused and moaned quietly at the feeling of her lover’s soft hand placing with her breast, gently squirming against her touch. “Fuck me, please! Please fuck me! Right here! Breed me! Give me a litter of puppies to call your own!” The crimsonette gasped in joy as her plea was heard and answered, feeling Weiss’s shaft penetrate her and stuff every inch inside of her hole in one swift motion. “Yes!~” Ruby bit her lip and looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the lustful and happy gaze in her eyes as well as the loving one inside of the Schnee’s. It always felt fantastic to the silver-eyed girl to have her holes stretched out and molded around the shape of the heiress’s cock. “You feel so good!~”

 

Weiss smiled and continued to play with the crimsonette’s breast as she started slowly rocking her hips back and forth, keeping her hips pressed firmly against the girl’s ass for a moment. “I bet you’ve missed this as much as I have, haven’t you, Ruby?” The young heiress licked her lips as she started pulling her hips back until only the tip of her member remained inside of the girl, waiting patiently to hear the soft whine that left the faunus’s lips. “Atta girl, that’s what Momma wants to hear.~” The moment after she heard Ruby’s whimper, the Schnee slammed her hips forward and stuffed every inch of her cock back inside of the faunus’s tight cunt. 

 

Of course, both girls moaned out from the feeling of Ruby’s inner walls coiling and tightening around Weiss’s cock, bringing a smile to their lips as they watched each other in the mirror, absentmindedly meeting the other’s gaze as they started savoring the pleasure that coursed through them with each passing moment. Moans filled the bathroom they were in as they lost the care and worry about anyone walking in on them, which ended up being a good thing since voices from outside of the bathroom called for both of their names like they were needed for something. Even though the sound of skin slapping together echoed through the room and drowned out any noise from behind the door, the two were only focused on each other and the moans that were leaving the other’s lips.

 

The two had lost track of time during their lovemaking before Weiss finally leaned in close enough to plant a firm and loving kiss on her fiance’s lips, letting her tongue explore the inside of the girl’s mouth for a moment before breaking the kiss. “Ruby, I’m gonna cum… I’m going to give you the puppies you’ve always wanted and make you a mother!~” Placing her hands on Ruby’s hips, the young Schnee groaned and bit her lip to try and keep herself from screaming as she came inside her lover. Rope after thick rope of potent cum flooded into the crimsonette’s womb, causing her to scream out in joy and alert everyone who was looking for the two where they were, not that either of them really cared at this point.

 

Ruby screamed out in joy as her walls were painted white with her fiance’s seed, loving the warmth it brought her to have Weiss’s cum stuffed inside of her womb to the point where she wasn’t sure it would all stay inside of her. Though, that worry was quickly swept from her mind as she felt the Schnee’s soft lips crashing against her own in a heated and passionate kiss that made nothing else in the world matter. The faunus eagerly kissed the white-haired girl back and smiled, slowly forcing them away from the counter and back onto the floor before the bathroom door opened and both Yang and Winter looked at them in confusion and slight disappointment.   
  
“Ruby? Weiss? Why are you two in the bathroom having-” Yang was quickly cut off by Winter’s soft hand covering her mouth.

 

“If you two are done, it’s about time for the toast. As you know, you two are definitely needed for that.” Winter smiled and watched the two hurriedly get dressed and share a kiss.


	2. Celebrating In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby tells her father about the news of her engagement and ends up going through heat again while in the kitchen.

“Hey, Dad!~” Ruby cheered as she walked into her living room, not immediately seeing Blake or Yang sitting there across the room from the blonde man. With a smile on her face, the crimsonette used her semblance to rush towards the man and wrap her arms around his neck, happiness clear on her face as her fiance, Weiss walked behind her, making sure to close the front door before making her way into the living room. “You’ve met Weiss a few times before, right? Well, have you heard the news?~”   
  
“Well, your sister just told me that you four were at a party together at the Schnee manor that lasted a few days. She didn’t go into detail, though.” Taiyang smiled as he embraced his daughter, pulling her into his lap for a moment before moving her to the side and gently scratching behind her ears. “So, what’s this news that I’m supposed to hear about?” The blonde man looked a bit excited as he looked at the four girls in the room, happy to see his little girls’ team back together in the same place. “I’m not going to have grandkids already, am I?”   
  
“Well, I’m certainly not pregnant. I have a pretty easy lifestyle that prevents that.” Yang giggled softly as she wrapped an arm around the kitten faunus that was sitting beside her, sticking her tongue out at her slightly scowling father. “What about you, Blake? Did I get you knocked up?”   
  
“Well, there was that time a few months ago when my period was late after we… Well, after you snatched some special dust from Weiss’s room.” The amber-eyed girl smirked and planted a soft kiss on the blonde’s cheek. “But no, I’m not pregnant, either. And I’m sure the news would be lit up about the Schnee Heiress being pregnant if she managed to.~” Blake couldn’t help but share a soft laugh with Yang at the thought of the news going wild over Weiss getting pregnant when no one other than those in this room and Winter and Willow knew about the girl’s cock.   
  
“Of course I’m not pregnant!” Weiss shouted, pouting as she sat beside Ruby and leaned back into the furniture, relaxing. “And, unless Ruby is keeping a secret from me, I haven’t gotten her pregnant either. Not yet, anyway, but that’s for down the line.” The young Schnee sighed softly and relaxed herself a bit more, pulling her lover closer to her body and placing a kiss on the crimsonette’s lips. “You’re not keeping that a secret from me, are you?” A slightly concerned tone left her lips as she looked directly into the wolf-faunus’s silver eyes.   
  
“Of course not! My body works differently than yours, so we’d know after a week without even needing to take a test.” The young girl giggled as she didn’t realize she had become the center of attention in the room. “I’m engaged!~” She finally cheered out, looking at her father’s face and watching it change from confused to elated in a matter of moments that seemed almost infinite with how happy she was to see his reaction. “Blake and Yang knew, but that was because Weiss asked for their help in picking out the ring.” Ruby smiled even wider as she held out her hand, showing off the open heart ring that was covered in small diamonds but still managed to have a sense of simplicity to it. “It’s perfect!~”

 

Taiyang was stunned silent for a moment, not sure about what to say to his daughter, but clearly very happy for her. It felt like an eternity passed as he stared at the ring before he finally spoke. “Congratulations, Ruby.” It was the kind of soft and happy tone the team had come to expect when the blonde man was serious about something but nothing warranted coming off as angry, which put all of their hearts at ease when he wrapped his arms around his daughter’s head and pulled her into a tight hug. “And congratulations to you too, Weiss. I’m proud of you both.”   
  
“Proud? We haven’t really done anything other than fall in love.” Weiss said with a soft smile, trying to seem regal and like putting a ring on her fiance’s finger was nothing but child’s play. “Though, we do need to plan for the wedding. Which is why I came as well today. Having been through two weddings, no matter how they turned out, I wanted to get your input on a few things.” The young heiress pulled out her scroll and opened up a hologram that showed off a 3-D display of what her and Ruby had already discussed for their wedding, even with a list of foods, drinks, and band options to play for them. “This is what we have so far.”

 

Yang rolled her eyes as they newly engaged couple immediately got down to the business at hand, not really having any input for the wedding. “What do you say we go to the kitchen and get a drink, Blake? Let them talk about their wedding while we enjoy ourselves?” The blonde didn’t hesitate to get up and make her way to the kitchen, smiling as she felt her kitten’s hand staying in her own as she walked into the open room. Almost as soon as the couple walked into the room, the lilac-eyed girl felt a soft hand land on her ass, causing her to gasp and turn around just fast enough to feel her lips get captured in a heated kiss.   
  
Weiss smiled as she pointed at the tables and stage in the middle of the model that hung over their coffee table. “I really want white roses for the wedding at each table placement. It may clash a bit with the rest of the colors, but this way, Summer can still be here for Ruby’s wedding. I know that she’d want to, so it just makes sense.” The heiress didn’t miss a beat in her explanation, making sure to pause once she was done as she took a look and say that both Taiyang and Ruby were slightly teary-eyed at the thought of Summer not being able to be there at one of the biggest days in the crimsonette’s life. “Are you two okay? I didn’t think mentioning it would be that emotional… I’m sorry…”

 

However, all of that fell on deaf ears as Blake smiled against her lover’s lips, making out with her in the kitchen and not bothering to actually get a drink like they came in there to do. Her arms wrapped perfectly as she pulled away from the kiss just enough to catch a quick breath and plant another one on the blonde’s lips, both of them starting to not care if they could be heard or not. Unfortunately, one thing did catch her attention and that was the sound of Weiss clearing her throat and shouting their names, which of course set Yang off that her moment was ruined.   
  
“What the hell, Weiss?! I thought you were discussing your wedding plans!”

 

“We are. But Ruby wanted to get something to eat after I explained why I was so adamant about the white roses at the table placements.” The young girl coffee at her teammate’s anger. “I want to have some symbolism of Summer being there for one of Ruby’s biggest days of her life. And… Well, I seem to have stepped on a trigger that I didn’t mean to. So, she wanted to step away for a moment and get something to eat.”

 

“Oh…” Yang sighed to herself, letting go of Blake and knowing that was a very good reason to take a short break from the discussion. However, she still wrapped her arms around her little sister and pulled her into a tight embrace. “I love you, Ruby. So does Mom and I’m sure she’d be over the moon after hearing that you’re getting married first.” After placing a soft kiss on the crimsonette’s forehead, the blonde grabbed the black-haired girl’s hand before pulling her back into the living room and sitting down on the couch, starting to take close look at the ideas the couple had since she now knew that Weiss was putting in enough thought to include small things like that.

 

Ruby sighed as she sat at the kitchen table, lowering her head to the wooden table just enough to not be seen by the open window frame that showed into the room. “Dammit… Why now?” The girl mentally cursed herself as she could feel her heat getting worse than ever from the soft and gentle touches everyone one giving her, even if none of them meant for it to get this way. The silver-eyed girl bit her lip to keep herself quiet as she listened to everyone discuss possible wedding ideas, letting out a muffled gasp as two of her fingers started tracing over her folds through her panties at first, hoping that a little teasing would be enough to quell the desire that was bubbling up inside of her before it got worse. Unfortunately for the young wolf faunus, her teasing only made the lust in her system grow more intense, causing her to move her underwear to the side and immediately push one of her slender fingers into her tight hole, another gasp leaving her and catching Weiss’s attention.

 

From that sound alone, Weiss was almost positive what was going on with Ruby and why she walked away from the couch, bringing a slight smile to her face as she knew they’d have to keep it a secret from everyone. “Are you okay in there, Ruby? Do you want me to come give you a hug?” When she didn’t get an answer right away, a soft sigh left the white-haired girl’s lips before she stood from the couch. “Excuse me for a moment.” With a quick and polite bow, the heiress left the other three people sitting in the living room as she walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight she saw her fiance in, happy that the girl wasn’t still upset about the mention of her mother, but even more excited by the prospect of what was about to happen. “Awe, Ruby.” The white-haired girl could feel herself growing more excited the longer she stood and watched the crimsonette continue pumping two of her slender fingers in and out of her tight cunt and letting out very quiet whines and whimpers of pleasure.   
  
Taiyang sighed a bit as she heard his little girl gasp loudly from the kitchen, quickly turning his attention to Yang and Blake. “I’m glad you two have each other, but don’t get married anytime soon. I have a feeling a certain woman would show up for no reason.” Watching his blonde daughter nod to his request, the equally blonde man turned his attention back to the daughter that was in the kitchen.

  
A slight pout left her lips as she watched Weiss get under the table and felt the girl’s pale hands on her legs, a smile creeping to her lips in the process. “Weiss is all I need… I just... Didn’t expect her to think that deeply into it and not tell me the reasoning behind it.” Another soft gasp left her lips as she felt that very familiar tongue glide across her lower lips, teasing her for now. “She’s just always thinking of how to make me… happy and keep me… entertained, you know? I remember Mom always going out of her way to make you smile whether you needed to or not, right, Dad?~” It was easy for everyone to hear the breathlessness in the young leader’s voice as she called back out to her father, trying to divert the topping and letting her sister and the kitten faunus know exactly what was going on in the kitchen. “Didn’t know you were such a pervert, Weiss… Doing this in the kitchen.~” Her voice came out soft, almost a whisper as she spoke to her lover.

 

Yang smiled and nodded to the question that was brought up from her sister. “Yeah! I know Summer always would cook us all sweets whether we were having a bad day or not, just to give us a reason to smile if we hadn’t yet. Not to mention all the times I’d walk into the living room to see you watching tv on the couch just for her to hug you from behind and tell you how much she loved you. I’ve seen Weiss do the same thing to Ruby before whenever Ruby was studying, or even the other way around!”   
  
Taiyang smiled at the words he was hearing coming from both his daughters, making him more confident in this wedding than he initially was, especially now that they were being compared to the one marriage of his that actually was healthy. “I wonder what else Weiss had done for my daughter other than easy and meaningful things like this…” The man leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. “She has done more than just hug you a few times, right, Ruby?”   
  
“Of… Of course, Dad!~” Ruby cheered, groaning quietly and smiling and rolling her hips against Weiss’s face more aggressively, feeling her orgasm starting to bubble up inside of her core. “The amount of dates, We-EISS… has taken me on… This one time, she took me out to the park just to let me walk around and play with the animals... “ The girl pushed and gasped quietly as she felt her fiance’s tongue circling around her clit, trying to compose herself a bit as she talked to her father. “When I was done and tired, she called a bad and took me to get ice cream! Ice cream!~ She even got strawberries on it!” The young crimsonette couldn’t stop the moans from lingering in her tone as she shouted from the kitchen, a smile coming to her face as she continued to move her hips along the Schnee’s face. “Have you ever had vanilla ice cream with strawberries?! Delicious!~” A sharp and pleasured gasp left her now that she felt her lover’s tongue slip inside of her once again, causing her to bite her lip and go quiet for a moment.   
  
Weiss simply smiled and wrapped her arms around the crimsonette’s legs, keeping her locked in place and continued to explore her tight cunt with her tongue. Every motion she made earned a soft noise from her girlfriend that was trying to be quiet, making her relish in every single one that she heard. “Not my fault your pussy tastes delicious.~” Even as the Schnee listened to words that were being discussed between father and daughter, not caring about any of it, there was nothing stopping her from enjoying the taste of Ruby’s juices that coated her tongue. She loved every second of this, not realizing she enjoyed the secrecy of the situation as much as she was, even as the silver-eyed girl tapped her head a few times, trying to bring her back to the real world. However, after a moment of the tapping on her head getting harder and harder, the blue-eyed girl eventually did open her eyes and look up to see her lover looking down to her. “Hm? Something wrong?”   
  
“You sort of drifted off into your own little world as you were holding me. Dad asked if you had anything special planned for us that you didn’t mind sharing with us.” Ruby forced a smile as her silver eyes were filled with lust and love for the girl that was underneath the table. “Of course, that’s only if you don’t mind sharing. But, if it’s too big, keep it a secret.”   
  
Weiss smiled and got out from under the table, gasping quietly as she watched Ruby slip underneath it. Anything special I have planned...?” The girl snapped her fingers as she thought of something to say to her fiance’s father, shivering as she sat in the chair once the crimsonette started fiddling with her outfit. “For the wedding, I plan on having three cakes! One cookie, one ice cream, and one cupcake cake for Blake and her family. I remember seeing how she reacted when given the bowl of tuna back at the Vytal Festival. So, I wanna make sure that everyone is given something they love during our special day.” The young heiress bit her lower lip and whined quietly as she felt the other girl’s tongue caressing her hard shaft, smiling as she felt it travel along every inch of her member. “How does that sound?”

 

“That’s an amazing idea!” Blake shouted, growing excited at the mention of a fish-flavored cake made specifically for her and her family if they attended.

  
Both of the blondes sitting in the living room smiled and chuckled at the faunus’s response, finding it adorable that she would get so excited over something like that. Even if their laughter earned a soft pout from the amber-eyed girl both of them were proud of Weiss for the consideration, not knowing that she was softly moaning and bucking her hips against the back of Ruby’s throat while they were taking together. Though, the sound of one of the chairs shifting on the floor could be heard, no one paid attention to it as the Schnee ran her hands through the crimsonette’s hair and let out a soft moan of pure ecstasy.   
  
“So, Weiss… I gotta ask. What do you see in my little girl? She’s my world and you clearly love her, but it’s not just because she’s a faunus, right? I’m not doubting you, but I just need to ask.” Taiyang’s voice became soft and somber once again as he turned back to look into the kitchen, seeing the top of Weiss’s head through the ‘window’ to the room. “Wait… Are you two okay?”   
  
Weiss immediately perked up her head and nodded as she looked through the window, smiling to the man. “Of course! Yeah, I’m fine, Ruby is just trying to tickle me…” Her smile quickly faded as she processed the question she heard Taiyang ask. “And I love her far more than because she’s a faunus. She’s such a sweetheart, even when she’s in a bad mood, more affectionate than anyone I’ve ever met, and far more willing to help me on stuff she doesn’t fully understand than most.” The young heiress bit her lip as she felt her orgasm washing over her, causing her to let out a muffled gasp as she turned her head to pretend she was looking at the crimsonette. “Ruby!~ Stop it!~” The girl’s voice came out in the mixture of a moan and a whine as she painted her fiance’s throat white with her seed and fed her rope after thick rope of cum, her heart racing when she noticed that the blonde man hadn’t noticed what was going on yet. “Plus, she’s the most loving and supportive partner -relationship wise or not- that I’ll ever meet. So, I didn’t want to risk losing the girl I fell in love with.~”

 

Yang chuckled softly and nodded, looking over to Blake and her father while seeing Ruby’s head poke out from the top of the kitchen window out the corner of her eyes. Almost immediately, the blonde girl knew what was going on once again in there as she heard a soft moan in her little sister’s voice. “What about you, Ruby? Do you plan on doing anything special for Weiss anytime soon?”   
  
“Soon?” Another gasp left the crimsonette as she felt her lover’s cock slide into her tight cunt, a soft whine leaving her as the Schnee’s member stretched out her inner walls. “Well… Not really.~” The young girl did her best to remain quiet and not let out any hints that she was being fucked in the kitchen, biting her lip and whining quietly as she softly and slowly bounced on Weiss’s cock. “I mean, I cook for Weiss on occasion, and I really want to have her children in the future… But that’s a long time away!~” Ruby’s silver eyes lit in in joy as she felt the white-haired girl’s already sensitive shaft throbbing inside of her, wanting to be filled as her heat was slowly taking her body over, causing her to lean back and squeeze her soft asscheek. “Maybe I’ll take her out to dinner and pay?”

 

“Well, that’s not a bad idea for a simple night. Both Summer and Raven would cook for me if we didn’t want to go out to eat. Summer was the best cook out of the two, but Raven always had the spicier food. They were each good at what they cooked, though.” Taiyang smiled and closed his eyes as he reminisced the old days, none the wiser about the fact that his daughter was getting fucked in the other room. “Does Ruby make anything other than cookies, Weiss?” Even with his eyes closed the blonde man was still focused on the two girls that were about to start their future together, happy that they seemed happy and almost perfect for each other.

 

“Well… The last thing she made for me was a simple chicken salad with some green tea for dinner.” The young heiress groaned and gasped in bliss from the overly sensitive feeling of the crimsonette’s inner walls coiling and spasming around her shaft, almost causing her to let what they were doing slip up a bit. “I had to teach her, of course, since it wasn’t something with sweets in it… But she did really well!~” A quiet gasp of pure bliss left the heiress as she bottomed out inside of the silver-eyed girl, prompting her to bite her lower lip to try and stay quiet while continuing to rock her hips back and forth in and out of her. “I might teach her how to make some proper Atlas food. Something to help refine her palette.~” Weiss smiled and leaned back in the chair as Ruby continued to bounce faster and faster in her lap. “And maybe teach her how to control her heat… So I don’t have to fuck her in her own kitchen.” The last part of her voice came out soft enough for only the crimsonette to hear, bringing a deep blush to Ruby’s cheeks. “And you called me the pervert, Ruby. Seems like it’s the other way around.~”

 

Yang let out a soft chuckle as she looked at Blake, kissing the kitten’s cheek. “Do what I do for Blake. Promise her a reward if she can control herself for a certain amount of time. Start small, like an hour or so. And work your way up in increments. My Kitten over here is now able to control her heat for two days on her own before asking for help with it.” The blonde girl looked into her the girl’s amber eyes and smiled a bit, tilting her head to the side. “That also helped teach her that I sometimes need more than just here when it comes to the bedroom.”   
  
“Is that why you tried hitting on my sister and mother?” Weiss spit out with a lustful tone in her voice, instinctively throwing her head back and groaning as the crimsonette slammed down into her lap. “Or did you just want a Schnee for yourself, jealous of your little sister?~” The white-haired girl listened to the way that the living room busted out into laughter, loud enough to drown out the quiet and pure moan that left her lips as she felt her lover’s inner walls clamp down around her shaft. Of course, that was all it took to make her bring a hand to her mouth and bite down on it to muffle the scream of pleasure that left her as her orgasm peaked, causing the heiress to cum and cum hard and hot into her fiance.

 

The crimsonette gasped and would’ve screamed in pleasure if it wasn’t for her lover quickly covering her mouth, muffling the noises to leave it as she was filled with rope after thick rope of cum, dragging her into her own orgasm as well. “MMMM!~” Her scream became very quiet since Weiss’s hand was covering her lips, bringing a smile to them as she closed her silver eyes and gave in completely to the pleasure that was coursing through her. However, the laughter in the living quickly died down as Blake walked into the kitchen and smiled at the two lustful lovers, catching their attention. “Mmm?”   
  
“Well, it’s clear that you two are pretty tired. Why don’t we let you lovebirds get upstairs and get some rest? No need to keep you awake after you... cuddled... in the kitchen and almost fell asleep here.” The black-haired girl tilted her head to the side and walked to the fridge, opening it to cause enough noise for the engaged to separate without getting caught from Taiyang. Luckily, it was just enough before both Weiss and Ruby got dressed. “Go upstairs. We’ll get you when dinner is ready. And don’t forget your scroll.”

 

Weiss nodded and smiled as she watched Ruby rush upstairs and leave a few drops of arousal and cum on the floor, bringing a blush to her cheeks as she headed back into the living room. “Thank you, Blake.” When the white-haired girl looked at Taiyang, she bowed politely once again and headed upstairs to find her fiance, stopping at the top of the steps. “Thank you for allowing me into your home and giving me your blessing on marrying Ruby. I will make sure not to disappoint when it comes to being a daughter-in-law. I am a Schnee, after all.”


End file.
